


Could I Love You?

by obisgirl



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obisgirl/pseuds/obisgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Star Wars used to belong to George Lucas until he destroyed his own movies and then let Disney buy the rights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could I Love You?

Just One Kiss.

One forbidden kiss, and I've lost myself in your arms. I wasn't supposed to be there, but I couldn't watch you torture yourself like that. After that morning you saw Master Yoda, I followed you throughout the afternoon. I wanted to make you were going to be okay, or so I told myself.

I wandered out for a walk around the palace earlier that morning but on my way out, I heard you talking to Master Yoda. I was curious. I heard Ani's name mentioned a couple times, but I was more worried about you. You left the palace, walking around the garden...Before then, you wandered just about everywhere, which lead me believe you knew I was following you.

Turning a corner, I even saw the smirk on your face and blush. Your Jedi senses told you I was there, didn't they? I still followed despite your round-about. Eventually, I found you alone in the garden, in front of the water fountain. This was crazy, I told myself.

I was a Queen. I was supposed to be in my office, hearing the daily news about something or other. But yet, I was there. I worriedly looked around...Now, my alter ego of Padmé was known, I had to be careful. No one could know I was there.

As I walked behind you, you smiled and laughed, "For a handmaiden, you're not very stealthy, your highness,"

I smiled and walked casually to him and sat down beside him on the bench. "Sorry, if I was disturbing you Knight Kenobi,"

He turned and looked at me, "So, it was you that I felt this morning, listening to my conversation with Master Yoda? Your highness, I'm shocked."

"Sorry," I whispered, "I was worried about you. After Master Qui-Gon died, you've been very withdrawn.."

Obi-Wan's smile ceased, "He's been my father for a long time, Padmé. He's always been there and now, I'm alone."

"You're not alone, Obi-Wan," I said and hesitated for a moment, before reaching for his hand and squeezing it. Obi-Wan looked down at my hand and then into my brown eyes. For some reason, I leaned closer to him, staring back at his brown, gray eyes. Obi-Wan started to push back my hood but my hands stopped him, and I started to back away again.

By then, Obi-Wan's lips already touched mine.

"Sorry," I said weakly, "I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry, Obi-Wan..." and started to move from the bench.

"Padmé wait!" he cried and took hold of my hand again. I turned, staring into his eyes again. We both stood there for a long time. I expected him to say something, an apology but seriously, did I want to hear an apology? I wanted to stay there and comfort him, but my duty...Both our duties took precedence. "Shall I escort you back to the palace, handmaiden?"

I instinctively pulled up my hood and smiled, "Thank you, Knight Kenobi."

He bowed, "Thank you, your highness..."

"Do me a favor...When we're alone like this, could you just call me Padmé?" I asked.

"As long as you call me Obi-Wan," he said and stared into my eyes again. "Could I ask you a small favor, Padmé?" I nodded him on. "Could you remove that hood of yours? I know it's standard protocol for handmaidens to blend into the background, but as friends, I'd very much like to be able to see your face,"

I smiled and pulled back at the hood. He grinned, "Now, that's better." I nodded, still staring into his eyes. My hands somehow reached his tunic and pulled him closer to me as we kissed again. No Obi-Wan, this IS a lot better. Obi-Wan pulled me closer, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I really shouldn't have followed him.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Post Episode I - AU. Padmé follows Obi-Wan after his meeting with Master Yoda, and finally catches up with him in the garden and they share a forbidden kiss.


End file.
